


After you've gone

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby after the fall at the end of season six. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After you've gone

It’s over. The figure on the ground isn’t moving anymore.  
Toby tries to go over the railing after him, but Murphy holds him back.  
Ryan’s looking straight at him.  
But Chris, he’s gone now.  
The soul has left its home, and gone..where?  
Is there a heaven for people like him? For people like them?  
Or is he burning way down below for his sins?  
Toby has no answers as he falls to his knees.  
Someone will drag him up, questions will be asked.  
There’s hell to pay now. It’s exactly how Chris would have wanted it.  
He never was good with rejection. Refuse him, and he’d tear your life apart.  
The question is, is that what really hurts the most? Or is it his absence?  
It’s like all color has drained from the world.  
He’s alone in a shapeless void that once had form and meaning.


End file.
